


Cambio di prospettiva

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, bottom!tendou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Wakatoshi-kun, piano.» lo rimproverò, mentre alle sue spalle il proprio compagno di squadra – e di letto – si dava da fare ad abbassargli i pantaloni e l'intimo, con quella tipica frenesia data dalla giovane età e dagli ormoni di cui molte persone dubitavano Ushijima fosse vittima. Meglio per lui, decisamente.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 24
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Cambio di prospettiva

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #13_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Wakatoshi Ushijima/Satori Tendou || _"Ci sono altre posizioni oltre al missionario, sai?"_

Wakatoshi aveva sempre avuto l'abitudine di agire prima di pensare, un po' come Satori, ma in modo differente. Mentre il Guess Monster era istintivo, ma a ragion veduta, l'asso della Shiratorizawa era completamente fuori da ogni schema e logica.  
Era una cosa carina per la maggior parte del tempo, ma a volte non lo era per niente. E Tendou lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
«Wakatoshi-kun, piano.» lo rimproverò, mentre alle sue spalle il proprio compagno di squadra – e di letto – si dava da fare ad abbassargli i pantaloni e l'intimo, con quella tipica frenesia data dalla giovane età e dagli ormoni di cui molte persone dubitavano Ushijima fosse vittima. Meglio per lui, decisamente.  
Non stavano insieme – non proprio almeno -, ma avevano cominciato a soddisfarsi a vicenda di tanto in tanto, quando Satori lo aveva avvicinato nelle docce e, con un'espressione maliziosa, gli aveva avvolto le braccia intorno ai fianchi e gli aveva parlato all'orecchio. Mezzo secondo dopo, si era ritrovato inginocchiato a terra a succhiargli il membro, l'acqua tiepida che gli inzuppava i capelli. Uno dei migliori pompini della sua vita, considerato che prima aveva solo avuto a che fare con uomini che infilavano il loro pene in un buco nelle pareti di un bagno pubblico.  
Avevano fatto sesso di tanto in tanto, ma sempre di fretta e sempre con lui sdraiato sulla schiena e Wakatoshi che si spingeva frenetico tra le sue chiappe. Non che se ne lamentasse, ma fatta eccezione dei preliminari – in cui aveva un buon margine di manovra – sembrava che Ushijima non fosse interessato ad altro.  
Certo, si baciavano un sacco: lingua, saliva, denti e sapore, ma non era proprio lo stesso che essere sbattuto contro il muro o sollevato di peso, o atterrato contro il pavimento di faccia. Erano forse desideri poco rispettosi verso se stesso, ma con la stazza di Ushijima, la sua imponenza, sarebbe davvero stato un pazzo a non fantasticarci su.  
«Girati...» la voce calda e profonda del proprio amante gli solleticò l'orecchio, mentre Satori rabbrvidiva; sentima il proprio interno contrarsi, mentre l'erezione di Wakatoshi era a contatto con una delle sue natiche e ci si strusciava un po' contro. Non era più rinchiusa nei pantaloni o nelle mutante, ma sentiva il leggero contatto con il preservativo e l'umido del lubrificante.  
Si voltò appena con la testa, il viso arrossato e le mani strette a pugno, mentre andava a muovere un po' il sedere, in modo che la sua natica si strusciasse con il membro del proprio amante.  
«Ci sono altre posizioni oltre al missionario, sai?» gli fece notare con la voce roca e ansante. Lo voleva terribilmente. Le dita di Ushijima erano infilate sotto la sua maglietta sudata – quella che usava per allenarsi – e il suo respiro gli solleticava la guancia. Ne intravedeva gli occhi assottigliati e un po' confusi, come se stesse valutando ciò che gli aveva appena detto – e sapeva che era così.  
«Non voglio farti male.» disse poi; aveva un'espressione seria, malgrado il respiro affrettato e le mani che continuavano a vagare sul suo corpo, strizzandogli i capezzoli o solleticandogli l'ombelico.  
«Mh. Credo che non sia... un grosso problema la posizione.» gli fece eco Satori; d'altra parte Ushijima era sempre stato attento; tutto dita, lingua e lubrificante. Il preservativo era arrivato solo quando avevano cominciato a fare sesso anale, ma non se ne era mai lamentato, sebbene l'idea che gli venisse dentro era eccitante da pazzi. «Però...»  
«Voglio venirti sopra.» mormorò a quel punto, convinto che non si sarebbero affatto tolti dall'impiccio, se fosse dipeso dall'altro giocatore: lui e la sua carburazione lenta. Gli piaceva quel lato di lui, così come gli piaceva il fatto che sembrasse sempre fin troppo controllato – per poi cedere immancabilmente quando lo si provocava un po' – ma non avevano tutto il giorno e la sua eccitazione pretendeva attenzione immediata.  
Wakatoshi parve ammutolito, così Tendou ne approfittò per spingerlo indietro, facendolo atterrare di schiena sul materassino morbido. L'improvvisa mancanza delle mani di Ushijima gli provocò un brivido di fastidio, ma sapeva che sarebbero tornate presto. Il tempo di...  
«Tendou-» provò a chiamarlo l'altro, ma Satori era impegnato a strisciare su di lui, sul suo stomaco e a trovare la posizione ideale; le ginocchia piegate, le mani appoggiate al petto ampio del proprio compagno di squadra, mentre la penombra provocata dalla sua figura si stagliava sul ragazzo, non facendogli vedere il delizioso rossore che, probabilmente, aveva invaso le gote di Ushijima.  
«Shhh, lasciami fare.» lo rassicurò. Le mani di Wakatoshi si appoggiarono alle sue gambe, in un semplice tocco, mentre lui si aiutava a posizionarsi bene sul membro gonfio dell'amante. Era eccitante, sentirne la cosistenza in quel modo – sebbene non direttamente – e avere la consapevolezza che in quella posizione lo avrebbe sentito in modo più intenso e diverso rispetto al solito.  
Quando finalmente si calò, rimase senza fiato. La sensazione di pienezza, mentre la resistenza andava scemando molto velocemente, così come il bruciore della posizione inconsueta. Si tese, mentre i muscoli facevano lo stesso attorno a Ushijima, che lasciò uscire un lamento, stringendogli le gambe. «Ahhh~» sospirò Tendou; graffiò leggermente la tartaruga sotto i suoi palmi e si sollevò un poco, prima di riabbassarsi.  
La scossa fu inevitabile, mentre Wakatoshi si piegava in avanti, come se quell'azione avesse provocato la stessa scossa a lui – e forse era proprio così, dato il respiro spezzato del compagno.  
Tendou era piuttosto rumoroso, durante il sesso e le sue varianti, al contrario di Ushijima che era più silenzioso, ma allo stesso tempo istintivo e con il respiro pesante. _Dei, era meraviglioso._  
Il ritmo venne da sé, tra il suo sollevarsi e l'abbassarsi, a cui si unì il bacino di Wakatoshi che cominciò ad andargli incontro con sempre più frenesia, tanto che a un certo punto, la posizione era cambiata e si era ritrovato con le gambe avvolte intorno al busto dell'amante, che lo teneva per i fianchi e lo prendeva, baciandolo e soffocando il suo continuo gemere e ansimare rumorosamente.  
Strinse le dita tra le corte ciocche marroni, mentre stringeva gli occhi e sentiva l'orgasmo crescere; il suo sesso si sfregava contro la pelle sudata dell'amante, strusciandosi a ritmo con le spinte per via della posizione stretta e quel contatto – seppure non intenzionale – lo stava stimolando, facendolo arrivare prima al traguardo.  
Ushijima gli ansimò contro il collo, leccandolo brevemente, le mani che andavano a prendergli i glutei per accompagnare meglio la penetrazione e Satori cominciò a vederci quasi bianco, nel nero dei suoi occhi chiusi. Piccoli puntini bianchi fatti di piacere ed esasperazione, mentre gemeva arcuando il collo e inclinando la testa verso il soffitto della stanza degli attrezzi e, santi Dei, veniva con un ridicolo gemito troppo alto e troppo acuto.  
Wakatoshi lo seguì qualche istante dopo, con un grugnito basso e soffocato contro la sua spalla sudata e arrossata.  
La pienezza venne meno pochi istanti dopo, lasciandolo stordito, ma ancora sazio, mentre si rifiutava di lasciare la presa sul proprio compagno di squadra. «Tendou, lasciami...»  
«N-o. Voglio godermi la posizione.» dichiarò, il tono un po' infantile, mentre strusciava la guancia sudata contro quella arrossata e altrettanto sudata di Wakatoshi, che lo fissava con i suoi occhi verde-marrone poco convinto.  
«Ma lo sperma si seccherà e...»  
«Ah! Che schifo, Wakatoshi-kun!» come se fosse stato scottato, Satori si alzò, mentre un crampo lo induceva a piegarsi leggermente, poiché si era mosso troppo veloce dopo la posizione poco comoda e prolungata di poco prima. «Hai completamente rovinato il momento.»  
Ushijima lo osservò in silenzio recuperare i vestiti, mentre notava presumibilmente la sua rigidità e, come sempre, parlava a sproposito. «Posso portarti a casa in braccio.»  
Ovviamente gli arrivò una scarpa in faccia, mentre Satori distoglieva lo sguardo con un leggero rossore sulle gote, nascosto sapientemente dalla semi-oscurità della stanza e delle loro ombre.


End file.
